


Maintenant ou jamais

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not really romance tbh, photographer akaashi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suffit parfois d'attendre le bon moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenant ou jamais

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сейчас или никогда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398744) by [perfection_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_8/pseuds/perfection_8)



> Ecrit en une heure sur le thème "photo". Haha. Un jour je posterai des trucs longs. *Deep sigh*.  
> Merci d'avance pour votre lecture !

Attendre le bon moment.

Rester immobile, les sens en alerte, et attendre le bon moment. L’œil vif, les doigts sur le déclencheur, loin des rires des étudiants qui vont et viennent, ne pas sentir les regards qui se posent son son dos.

Sa main tremble un peu. Pas grand chose. Ses cuisses lui font mal. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est accroupi. Ses muscles devraient être habitués à une sollicitation permanente, mais peut-être l'immobilité totale ne rentre-t-elle pas dans ces conditions.

Il ne bouge pas d'un cil lorsque ses efforts sont enfin récompensés. Il a arrêté de respirer, peut-être, quelle importance ?

La lumière glisse sur des dizaines de bras rouges levés vers le ciel dans supplication figée. Ils s'agitent, implorants, quand une brise bienvenue les caresse au passage.

Le voilà.

Le bon moment.

Il se mordille inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, son cœur tout entier dédié à sa tâche. Son geste est presque ralenti quand il appuie doucement sur le –

— Akaashi !

Il suffit d'un sursaut, un seul, et déjà le moment est ruiné, déjà il sait qu'il devra en trouver un autre – mais il n'existe pas deux bons moments, pas deux instants pareils.

Le temps est un fleuve, la lumière une vague qui emporte les morceaux de passé perdus.

Il ne réagit pas, cependant. Il n'est pas en colère. Vaguement déçu, peut-être. Le bon moment suivant sera peut-être meilleur. Les conditions finiront bien par être réunies à nouveau.

Il se redresse, lentement – ses cuisses l'en remercient.

Le voilà, comme d'habitude. Le dieu du chaos, au rendez-vous sur les chemins de l'enfer.

— Bokuto-san.

Ce dernier cille, intrigué.

— Oh ! s'exclame-t-il en posant les yeux sur l'appareil. Qu'est-ce que tu photographiais ?

Soupir imperceptible.

— Pas grand chose.

Rien qui puisse l'intéresser. Bokuto n'est pas du genre à apprécier l'art – pour autant, il n'est pas du genre à le mépriser non plus. Akaashi relâche l'appareil qu'il a accroché autour de son cou.

— Des fleurs ?

Un peu trop observateur, comme un rapace traquant sa proie, toujours à l'affût. La proie – qui ?

— De la macro, corrige-t-il.

Des fleurs aussi. De la lumière et du vent.

Bokuto le gratifie d'une grande tape dans le dos. Akaashi penche un peu mais tient bon.

— Tu devrais venir photographier le meilleur attaquant du pays en pleine action, plutôt !

Haussement de sourcil.

— Le meilleur ?

— On ne va pas s'attarder sur les détails, se défend le capitaine. Je suis le meilleur, pas vrai ? Hein ? Hé, Akaashi !

Mais Akaashi n'écoute plus. La lumière est revenue. Le bon moment...

Bokuto se penche vers la fleur, appuyé sur ses cuisses. Il pousse un sifflement.

— Ça représente pas quelque chose, ça ? Les, euh...

— Lycoris rouge.

Il l'a entendu, une fois.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Les trucs.

Déjà sa main s'avance pour la cueillir, mais il est arrêté dans son geste par une remarque de son passeur.

— Mauvaise idée.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est toxique.

— Toxique ? Pas très cool.

— C'est ce qui la rend intéressante, dans un sens.

Il n'a pas eu l'intention de le dire à voix haute. Bokuto le regarde avec un étrange sourire.

— Et donc, ça représente ?

Il hésite.

— L'attachement.

Un mensonge comme un autre. Mais que sont les symboles, au fond ?

— Oh, d'accord.

Il n'a pas l'air très intéressé, de toute façon. Ses yeux, pourtant, ne se détachent pas de la fleur. Il dit :

— Elle est quand même jolie.

Le soleil. Le vent s'est arrêté. Peut-être...

Akaashi glisse la main dans son sac, lentement, comme dans un rêve, pour en retirer un nouvel objectif. Bokuto, l'air vague, paraît profondément perdu dans ses pensées. C'est plutôt rare. Précieux, oui.

Il va se relever, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à parler à nouveau.

— Aka...

— Ne bouge pas.

Le voilà, le bon moment. Une respiration qui s'arrête, un cœur qui accélère. Personne pour le lui voler, cette fois. Un instant parmi des milliers d'autres, mais un instant qui lui appartient.

Il appuie sur le déclencheur.

Il y a un moment de flottement. Bokuto se relève, une main derrière la nuque. Il cherche quelque chose à dire, mais déjà Akaashi se détourne, trace sa route d'un pas rapide, sans même un regard en arrière.

Le moment est passé.

Personne ne sera là pour immortaliser son sourire, personne non plus pour remarquer les rougeurs qui teintent presque imperceptiblement les joues du capitaine qui, hébété, regarde son passeur s'éloigner.

Certains instants, pense Akaashi, sont faits pour couler dans les fleuves et disparaître dans l'océan.

Et certains autres, aussi rares que précieux, restent à jamais gravés dans le cœur de ceux qui ont eu la chance de les attraper.

Ceux-là, il le sait, il ne les manquera pas.

 

 


End file.
